Vehicle telematics units may be utilized to allow a user of a vehicle to interact with services available over a communications network. To facilitate the communication, the vehicle may include a modem connected to a fixed passive antenna communicating at frequencies appropriate for a service provider supporting the services. The vehicle antenna may receive energy from the service provider with acceptable efficiency across a manufacturer-selected range of frequencies and bandwidth.